


Lay It Down

by leowritestuff



Series: Unpack Your Heart [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aggressively Arospec Week, Aromantic Keith (Voltron), Aromantic Lance (Voltron), Confessions, M/M, Queerplatonic Keith/Lance (Voltron), Queerplatonic Relationships, Well he's on the aro spectrum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: Lance works up the nerve to ask Keith to be in a queerplatonic relationship with him.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Unpack Your Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943776
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Lay It Down

**Author's Note:**

> When you don't know what to use for a title so you just steal something from a song. You probably can't tell, but it's from Unpack Your Heart by Philip Philips. 
> 
> Lance isn't as explicitly aromantic in this as Keith is, but he is still arospec.

Lance pulled his car into his drive way, fingers tapping on his steering wheel, and the leg he wasn't using to drive bouncing. In the seat next to him was a bouquet of flowers of red roses and chinese takeout. 

He was just supposed to get the takeout for him and Keith, but he'd been thinking for a while about this, and he figured he might as well get flowers. 

This being asking Keith to be in a queerplatonic relationship with him. Lance had thought about it for a while. Keith had become such an active part of his life, it felt weird when he wasn't in it. It felt right, asking for this. 

What didn't feel right was grabbing the roses (and the takeout), as he headed back inside. It didn't feel wrong, either. It just. He panicked. He doesn't know what he's doing with this. He doesn't know what he should do. Lance was new to the whole "queerplatonic relationship" idea. Flowers where appropriate for asking someone to be in a romantic relationship, so maybe it would work with a qpr? Maybe red roses where a little bit romantic, but they reminded Lance of Keith, being red and thorny, but still sweet too. 

Lance walks inside his house, putting the roses down on the table so Keith doesn't see them before Lance wants him too. Lance crosses into the dining room to see Keith sitting at the table and playing with a knife. 

"Why are you like this?" Lance asks, face going a bit pale. Lance trusts Keith, and knows it's actually very unlikely for his hands to slip, but he still can't help worrying. He's playing with a damn knife, for pete's sake. 

The knife in Keith's hand stills, and he places it on the dining table. "Sorry, I got bored." He smiles sheepishly. 

Lance shakes his head. This is the man he wants to be in a qpr with. 

"I brought the food," Lance places the takeout on the table. 

Keith's face lights up. 

They work together to set out the food, enough for the both of them and probably Lance's lunch at work tomorrow. They should be digging into eat, but...

"Okay, there's one more thing, and please don't take this the wrong way, but-" 

Lance leaves the room as Keith raises an eyebrow. Lance returns, holding the roses out to Keith. Keith looks confused, skeptical. 

"I got these for you," Lance smiles, nervously. His hands are sweaty, and he's afraid the flowers are going to fall, the plastic too slick. 

Keith pulls back. His eyebrows are scrunched together, mouth down in a frown. He doesn't look happy one bit. But he doesn't look pissed off either. He looks... almost betrayed? 

"Lance, I'm aromantic, you know that." Keith's voice is so firm, and hard, but the way it trails off at the end... 

"I don't- I don't mean like that,"Lance almost trips over his words, rushing out of his mouth. "I don't like you like that," Or atleast, he thinks. He's never honestly sure about how he likes people, just that he does, and just that certain things where more romantic than others. They've never flirted or anything like that, so Lance assumes that means he doesn't like Keith that way. It's besides the point right now. "I didn't get these roses for romantic reasons, I um, got them because they reminded me of you." 

Keith softens, just slightly. 

"I uh, I was actually wondering if you'd want to be my, queerplatonic partner? I think that's the right word. You mean so much to me, buddy, and I want you in my life for as long as you can be. Where the flowers too romantic for this? I have no idea what I'm doing." 

"Oh." Keith says. 

Oh. Just. 

Oh. 

Cue even more panicking. 

Keith reaches over the table and takes the flowers. He looks at them as he speaks,"I'd like that." 

Lance beamed. "Really?" 

"Yeah. I've wanted the same thing, for a while actually," Keith fiddles with the edge of the plastic wrapping on the roses. He doesn't look up at him. 

"I just, never thought it was worth asking," Keith shrugs, and he looks up at Lance. A ghost of a smile forms on his lips. 

"Hah, guess you're wrong." Lance responds, falling into the teasing habits created by their old rivalry. It's a lot different from it used to be. No bite, or venom. Instead, it's gentle. Affection. 

Keith rolls his eyes. "Guess so."


End file.
